


Sweets are meant to be shared.

by Nicolas_Cage



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Breeding, Bullying, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega/Omega, Rough Sex, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Shot, Two omegas one alpha, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Cage/pseuds/Nicolas_Cage
Summary: Alvaro goes into heat, and Paulo takes care of him until their Gigi gets back.
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Paulo Dybala, Gianluigi Buffon/Álvaro Morata, Gianluigi Buffon/Álvaro Morata/Paulo Dybala, Paulo Dybala/Álvaro Morata
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Sweets are meant to be shared.

Paulo hated the smell of an omega in heat. It was too sweet for his taste, something cloying and sickly that stuck to his palate. Like expired steak or rotting fruits.

It reminded him of a prank his teammates at Instituto de Córdoba pulled on him once, during his first year at the academy. He had held himself with an alpha’s confidence, in spite of his gender and size, and his teammates had hated it because they couldn’t do anything to him. He was too good. Too fast. Technically gifted and able to run, and score, circles around them. And if they bullied him outright, the coaches would kill them, if Paulo didn’t do it first.

When Marcos slammed him to the ground in a blatant foul, Paulo would pop back up with a smile and nutmeg him five times in the next thirty minutes. If Diego refused to pass him the ball then he had no qualms stealing it off his own teammate, dribbling through Victor, Mateo and Juan to score a banger in past Tomas.

So, as children were ought to be, their resentment became cruel and petty.

On the first day of Semana de la Dulzura, Marcos handed him a box of sweets. Semana de la Dulzura was a week to promote bonding and relationships between people. Whether between friends, lovers, or even coworkers and teammates. Seeing the box of candies in the morning had been a welcome surprise. It filled Paulo’s stomach with lightness, that he’d finally been accepted, that he could have real teammates, maybe even friends. He was high on the thought of having friends to play with outside of football, hang out at the mall, and watch movies in the theater. He wouldn’t get teased anymore for only tagging along with his two older brothers.

But there was something wrong with the mouthwatering scent of candies that itched at his nose. It rattled his instincts. Something off-putting among the Bon o Bons, Pico Dulce lollipops, Milka chocolates, and various alfajores. When he took the box from Marcos and chirped his thanks, he saw that mean smile on the boy’s face. The same smile he had when he had slammed Paulo into the goalpost weeks prior and later found out that it had bruised the omega’s entire back and put him out for his first game.

So, as the older alpha’s fingers left the cardboard, Paulo flipped the box and dumped the candies on the floor.

Right there, in front of the entire team.

With a clatter, the treats hit the ground, some flying across their dirty locker room while others formed a small mound between them.

On the top of the candies, was a big black rat.

His teammates burst out laughing at his startled look. Marcos was the loudest, his raucous voice echoed in Paulo’s ears, thrumming around until it was all the omega could stand to hear. 'They’re waiting for me to cry,’ Paulo thought offhandedly. So, he leaned down to look at the little guy. ‘It’s dead,’ he noted, staring at its bloated body and greasy fur. He wondered, ‘did they kill it on their own or did they search the alleys behind the training academy for a dead one.’ Paulo almost laughed, ‘it would show how much they hate me.’

But he stopped that thought and looked at the sweets underneath, ‘oh, they must hate me a lot because they wasted so much candy.' Paulo came back to himself when his teammates’ laughter petered out into an awkward silence. He initially thought it was because he wasn’t crying, like they’d probably hoped, before he realized he was holding the dead rat in his hand. Looking up at Marcos, he noted that the alpha was pale and fidgety. “Weird,” the omega commented as he merely smiled his pretty little smile; the one that had his mama and aunts swooning and calling him La Joya, while his papa and brothers grumbled about the alphas they would have to beat away when he was older.

The alpha backed up.

“That won’t do Marcos,” Paulo sang before taking a step forward over the candies. The omega thought it was strange the taller alpha was retreating from someone half his size.

“Sweets are meant to be shared.”

The alpha’s back hit the locker with a clang, and he was about to respond when Paulo lunged forward and shoved the rat into his open mouth. 

“Alphas are so strange,” Paulo commented offhandedly waving his hand in front of his face, as though swatting away his childhood memory. “They didn’t bother me after that. In fact, we all became friends. It was like I had gained their acceptance by standing up to them,” he remarked with a roll of his hips. “That or they had someone else to bully instead because Marcos’ new name was pequeño rata afterwards.” Paulo smirked before looking at the flushed omega under him, “and maybe winning trophies.”

“So yeah, that’s what an omega’s heat reminds me of Alvaro.” Paulo noted as he remembered the point of his story. “Very unpleasant, right?”

“I was so abused,” the omega sighed dramatically and pouted at his teammate. Alvaro’s eyes were glazed over, and Paulo knew from experience that he could barely focus with the burning desire of an omega’s heat coursing through his veins. But Alvaro, the angel, was still able to raise a shaky hand and rub Paulo’s thigh comfortingly. “So sweet,” Paulo praised, returning the favor by wiping away the sweat gathering along the omega’s forehead. When he was done, Paulo’s fingers caught the dark coarse strands and gave them a sharp tug. “I don’t know why you keep cutting it, I think you look nice with longer hair,” Paulo complained as he pressed himself harder against the omega’s rigid length in emphasis. The heat addled omega didn’t respond, besides to whimper at Paulo’s antics, but the younger omega knew he was listening.

His Alvaro was courteous like that.

“What was I talking about again?” He stopped his ministrations, drawing out a louder whine from the Spaniard. “Oh, yeah! That’s why you’re so special, Alvaro. You don’t smell like other omegas.” Paulo reassured. “You smell perfect.” Laughing to himself, Paulo pushed off the omega’s cock, with just the tip still inside, drawing a pained cry from his mate. Kneeling above the wanting omega, Paulo mused, “I’d say you smelt like my favorite food but that’s sushi and wouldn’t that be insulting? Strawberries? Toffees? I’m not sure I’d want to fuck those though.”

Alvaro came to himself enough to scold, “Paulo.” If the man was in any way coherent enough to back up his tone, Paulo would have been worried. Instead, he leaned forward to pepper kisses against the older omega’s lips and Alvaro keened at the sensation and nearly slipped out of the omega’s cunt. Paulo flexed his muscles to make sure that the tip of Alvaro’s cock didn’t move, and it drew out a strangled whine.

He loved his mate, he really did, but there was a visceral satisfaction in making him miserable.

‘He doesn’t fight back,’ Paulo thought cruelly, biting Alvaro’s bottom lip hard enough to bleed. The omega whimpered but still melted into the kiss Paulo gave him afterwards. Their alpha had once asked why Paulo bothered Alvaro so much. “He never takes what he wants until he’s driven to the edge,” the younger omega had replied while running his fingers across their sleeping omega’s back. As much as he loved Alvaro, his ego loved pushing him even more.

Especially if it meant pushing Alvaro into taking what he wanted.

The Spaniard tended to go with the flow. He mothered everything and anything, but never paid much attention to himself. It was a perk of being Alvaro’s lover that Paulo thoroughly enjoyed, being spoiled and catered to, but it could also be frustrating when the omega forgot to look after himself. The omega hadn’t even noticed he’d been in pre-heat since the night before, walking the halls and thieving bed sheets, blankets and old clothes to pile on the master bed. He’d even snagged the small Juventus Goalkeeper Teddy Bear Paulo had gotten him as a birthday present to dump on the concerningly high pile of fabric. Paulo didn’t comment on it though, content to pad after the restless omega and point out that the curtains seemed soft.

But Paulo was a good mate, so while he watched the omega’s instinctive actions in fascination, he still sent a quick text to Gigi, who was in Monaco for some UEFA best player or whatever ceremony, “Alvar<3 is in heat lol.” Their alpha was a dinosaur who rarely checked his phone. So hopefully, once he did, he’d sort out his plans and be on the first plane back to Turin. ‘How unfortunate,’ the Argentinian thought to himself, ‘that Alvaro’s first heat as a mate would come when our alpha was away on business.’ But he’d look after Alvaro until Gigi returned. Paulo would make sure that their omega was well taken care of until he couldn’t take it anymore.

And, after hours of teasing and fucking and prodding Alvaro to the edge, it finally happened when Paulo went from kissing and nipping at the omega’s lips and cheeks to nuzzling against his swollen mating gland. The sensation must have driven the omega too far because Alvaro grabbed Paulo’s hips and shoved him down, flush against his pelvis, to cum inside. It was like the omega’s hindbrain thought filling Paulo’s cunt up with as much cock and cum as possible would somehow reflect in his own.

Paulo cried out at being man handled, and the brutal movement caused him to cum himself. He closed his eyes as he shot his load across Alvaro’s chest. “Fuck,” he swore because when he opened them, he saw that Alvaro had instinctively stuck his tongue out to catch some of Paulo’s semen before licking the rest from his lips like cream. He watched as Alvaro gulped it down, entranced at the delicate movement of the omega’s pale throat.

“You’re so hot, baby.” Paulo whined as he clamped down harder on Alvaro’s spent cock. He refused to let a drop leak out after that display. Although, he noted that the omega’s dominance was only temporary.

As fast as it came, it was gone with the wind.

“Please, Paulo. _Please_.” Alvaro whimpered, as Paulo’s actions drew him back to hardness. His heat killing any refractory period. As good as it must have felt having his cock stimulated, they both knew that an omega’s heat could only truly be alleviated one way. Paulo hummed to himself as he leaned back, biting down a moan at the stimulation, although Alvaro lacked any control and was very vocal about how the omega on top of him was making him feel. The desperate sounds coming from the larger omega stirred something in Paulo, and he pulled himself off of Alvaro’s cock in one swift movement, releasing a torrent of cum and slick from his own cunt to pour onto the prone omega’s belly. “What a mess,” Paulo smiled from his kneeling position, pressing his fingertip against the fluid and drawing a heart on the omega’s chest.

Alvaro merely panted in response.

Paulo smiled at that and sat back down so his pussy lips were flush against the side of Alvaro’s rigid length. The omega jolted at the sensation, but Paulo continued playing with the cooling mess on the omega’s stomach. He wrote out something and asked Alvaro to read it back to him, “A…P…G,” Alvaro stuttered out in response. Paulo was pleased that he always rose to the occasion, and Paulo rewarded him by shoving his soaked fingers into his mouth. He didn’t even have to order Alvaro to lap it up because his tongue immediately curled around the digits to lick off his own cum, and Paulo’s slick. “My sweet Alvaro looks so beautiful dirtied up,” Paulo admired as he continued to feed the omega their fluids. He felt the omega’s cock jump at the compliment.

“Little praise whore,” he sighed fondly. It was made even better by Alvaro’s pretty brown eyes shyly looking up at Paulo as he sucked on cum and slick stained fingers. “Even when you’re heat sick, you still want to make me happy,” Paulo smiled.

When Alvaro had cleaned up most of their mess, he looked imploringly at the mischievous omega. As though begging for his reward, and Paulo knew exactly what that reward was. He drew his fingers out of the omega’s mouth and traced a wet line across his chin and neck, he pressed his hand against Alvaro’s thigh. He leaned all his weight on it before twisting backwards and moving his other hand to prod at Alvaro’s swollen cunt.

“Is this what you want?” He teased the omega, dragging his rough fingertips against the hypersensitive skin.

Alvaro opened his thighs and nearly ripped the bedding from the stimulation, but he still found the strength to nod. “Please. Please. Please. _Paulo_ ,” He whined like a prayer. Paulo smiled, his sweet omega never learned that when he begged so cutely and looked at Paulo like he trusted him with the world, which would be Alvaro himself, thank you very much, it just made Paulo want to bully him more. “I haven’t even touched this yet and you’re leaking so much. You’re all worked up! Aren’t you embarrassed?” He mocked, scratching his nails harshly against the soft opening. The action should have stung, and, on a regular day, it would have made Alvaro recoil. But today? It merely made the heat drunk omega gush like a broken dam. While tracing the omega’s sloppy cunt, Paulo couldn’t help but notice some of his own slick had leaked out when he’d ridden him and mixed with Alvaro’s.

Something about the thought of their juices mixing together triggered a hunger in his belly and Paulo leaned back completely to get a taste. He swiped his nose against the slit and pulled back enough to take in the heady scent of Alvaro’s heat. It filled Paulo up with a strength he’d never known before, not even the adrenaline he got when scoring from a solo run during a League game could compare. “Is this how alphas feel?” Paulo hummed to himself. No wonder they were dogs to an omega’s heat. He took another deep breath to drink in more of that intoxicating perfume.

Alvaro responded by spreading his legs further apart.

The action reminded Paulo of their first date. He loved the American movie, Gladiator. The Argentinian had watched it dozens of times, and referenced the mask in his goal celebration. He’d even made a dramatic half-time speech to his teammates based on the main character’s famous quote once, “whatever comes out of these gates, we’ve got a better chance of survival if we work together.” It made the entire team burst out laughing. Except Alvaro. He’d looked at Paulo adoringly for it.

Suffice to say, it was very obvious that it was Paulo’s favorite movie.

When Alvaro found out it was being played at a small theater in Turin, he bought two tickets to surprise his friend. When Paulo asked if it was just the two of them, the omega had laughed that it was a date. Their teammates ribbed them about how cute they were, the two youngest and prettiest omegas of the team hooking up. “What a waste, what a waste!” they cried. He knew Alvaro was just teasing him but the thought filled the younger man with warmth.

During the movie, he hung off the Spaniard so he could whisper the characters’ lines as they were being spoken. Alvaro had shushed him every other sentence, but Paulo knew he wasn’t serious because he was giggling the entire time. The only other people in the old theater were two teenagers who cheered at the fight scenes, and an old man in the back that Alvaro was growing increasingly concerned about because he had been sleeping when they arrived and hadn’t moved once.

From the corner of his eye, Paulo watched one of the teenagers grab the other's hand. Both teens flushed, and looked away, but their hands stayed the same. It was shy and awkward, and screamed first date. “How cute,” Paulo had unconsciously muttered, in the middle of his General Maximus monologue. Alvaro looked at him surprised, before following his gaze to the new couple.

“Very cute, Paulo.” The older omega agreed with a dopey look on his face.

‘What a romantic,’ Paulo thought.

Something about Alvaro’s expression, his glassy eyes and soft smile, stirred the younger omega’s belly. Paulo wasn’t one to temper his actions, he was very impulsive. But he wasn’t a copycat. “Do you want that, Alvaro?” Paulo had whispered against the Forward’s neck, his hot breath brushing against the man’s mating gland.

Alvaro froze.

Paulo snaked his hand down from the armrest, and traced it over the older omega’s arm, until he reached his wrist. “Do you want me to hold your hand?” He asked, and Alvaro still didn’t reply.

He brushed over the Spaniard’s hand briefly, before trailing his fingers up the man’s crotch.

“Or do you want something else?” Paulo’s hand didn’t move, and he waited what might have been a few seconds, or an hour. Finally, Alvaro responded by spreading his legs further apart.

From what Paulo had learned over the year, the other omega kept his wants tightly wound, he needed coaxing to express himself. But, more times than not, his body would do it for him. Today, Paulo knew he had bullied Alvaro a lot, and even then, the older man still ignored the agony in his cunt to accommodate Paulo’s mischief. His omega was so sweet, he really did deserve a reward.

“Don’t move Alvaro, or I’ll stop,” Paulo warned before flicking out his tongue to trace against the omega’s untouched cunt. Alvaro keened at the sensation and Paulo noted that he’d visibly tensed his muscles to keep from jolting. His feet were planted firmly against the soft layers of blankets, bed sheets, clothes and curtains. His abs were taunt with control as he held himself still with all the focus his heat addled brain could afford.

‘He tries so hard,’ Paulo thought fondly.

The only part of Alvaro that actually moved was his cock, which jostled against Paulo’s belly, and the flutter of his pussy that tried to pull Paulo’s tongue in. The omega was still feeling cruel, so he ignored the twitching and continued to trace against Alvaro’s labia. Paulo was seemingly content to test the softness and lap up the honey that gushed out of those folds. Alvaro’s pussy was swollen and flushed a deep scarlet from all the stimulation and begging to be broken in. Paulo was amused, ‘for something that’s only been used in the past year, it’s so needy.’

Unfortunately, the Argentinian wasn’t one to do something just because someone else wanted it. In fact, he was a bit of a contrarian. A trait that drove his family, teammates, and now, mates, up the wall.

He hoped that Alvaro liked his reward, he thought, before his lips clamped against the omega’s clit and he sucked harshly. The omega screamed, a high-pitched broken sound. It reminded Paulo of a death rattle he’d heard on a nature documentary the other day. ‘I hope it doesn’t have the same meaning,’ the shorter omega thought offhandedly.

The first time he’d sucked Gigi off, the older man had cum in seconds. A first, apparently. And when the goalkeeper came down from his high, he’d said it was like Paulo was trying to suck the soul from his body. Paulo took that as a challenge that he hadn’t actually been able to suck Gigi’s soul out, and he should keep trying until he did. He never vocalized this goal, but the alpha had shuddered all the same. That plan fell to the wayside when he’d shifted gears to teaching Alvaro how to properly ruin their alpha for any other omega. “We can’t give him any reason to stray,” he had goaded his virginal compatriot. He knew that Gigi would never ever stray, and “how could you think that Alvaro, you break this old man’s heart,” because he was a stalwart and principled alpha, and other stuff Gigi self-described himself as whenever Alvaro got teary at their alpha being affectionate with other players on the pitch. But, watching Gigi lift up Real Madrid’s goalkeeper, Iker Casillas, in a giant bear hug?

“You can never be too sure,” Paulo whispered, like the serpent to pretty little Eve holding the apple.

Also, Paulo thought, it was funny how seriously Alvaro took his jokes about Gigi’s fidelity, and how hard he worked on carrying out Paulo’s teachings. “He’s such a good student,” Paulo would praise with tears in his eyes, as their combined efforts knocked the alpha out for the night.

So, while Paulo may have put his endeavor to drain the Juventus Goalkeeper of his life essence on the back burner, he had a beautiful, delicious Alvaro spread out in front of him, now. With that thought, he suckled the bud and felt it shudder on his tongue, he could smell a fresh wave of slick flooding out of the omega’s passage, and he made sure to lap that up too. Paulo traced and teased Alvaro’s cunt, alternating his attention between the omega’s slit and clit with his lips, tongue, and teeth. He nibbled at the folds and tiny bud, knowing that an omega’s adrenaline would register pain as pleasure, and lapped up any reward that trickled out.

Although he lavished Alvaro with his attention, he never once breached his passage. The furthest he got was when he nearly lost himself to the omega’s essence during a particularly strong climax, and almost chased the taste to its source, poking the tip of his tongue in before Alvaro’s heady moan brought him to his senses. Alvaro had cum countless times, his heat bringing him back from his climax in a matter of seconds to start the torture all over again, but he’d held himself still like Paulo had ordered. His body still taunt and flexed to keep from making any unconscious moves.

‘He’s so cute,” Paulo thought, bemused. ‘He’s going to cramp soon.’

Paulo licked Alvaro’s thigh before he pushed himself up, and, taking his sweet time cracking his stiff joints and stretching his muscles, he prepared himself for another round of pampering Alvaro. He’d been in that side angle stretch for a while, just eating the omega out, so, when Alvaro cried his name softly, Paulo ignored it until he felt his body loosen up from the light stretches. Only then did he return his attention to the teary omega below him. “What do you want, love?” He asked. And Alvaro, his sweet, sweet Alvaro, looked so pleased at the question.

His faith in Paulo was like a child writing to Santa for Christmas.

“Please,” Alvaro begged with his big teary eyes. “Please, fuck me Paulo.”

Well, how could Paulo deny that? He wasn’t a monster.

Looking down, he noted that Alvaro had drenched his abs with streaks of white. “Ah,” Paulo said aloud, “I forgot for a second, that when omegas cum, they cum here too.” Alvaro looked at him confused, but it was alright. He’d find out why Paulo even noticed soon enough. Paulo coated his hand with the mess on his stomach before he grabbed that thick length. He aligned his ass to it and dropped down with one smooth motion. He hadn’t prepped himself for this, but Alvaro was pure temptation. He forced it into himself, inch by inch and focused on the way Alvaro arched his back and keened, loud and vulgar.

Grunting, the omega bottomed out.

Paulo smiled through the stretch, “you didn’t say how you wanted me to fuck you.” Really, he had to pat himself on the back for that one. His sweet omega needed to learn to get rid of any loopholes or bad people would take advantage of him.

They spent the rest of the day alternating between Paulo fucking himself on Alvaro like the whimpering omega was created only for the Argentinian’s pleasure, or Paulo cleaning up the mess Alvaro made with his tongue. When the younger omega was feeling particularly mischievous and wanted Alvaro to take on a more active role, he’d have Alvaro return the favor. It was his mess, after all. Paulo even got on his hands and knees and had Alvaro fuck him doggy style.

Even when he was out of it, with his own slick pooling on the bedding, Alvaro wanted to make sure Paulo was well taken care of, and Paulo knew the satisfaction from pleasing his mate was a balm for the omega’s heat. Omegas didn’t truly lose themselves to their heat until they had someone who’d fuck their cunt, something that Paulo had been avoiding. It was a biological switch that let their brains know that they finally had someone to take care of their need to breed. The actual reason omegas went into heat. But even in the semi-conscious state that Alvaro was in, the heat still brought out his inner nature.

Pleasing people was Alvaro’s drug, and it was even stronger than whatever hormones an omega’s body pumped during a heat.

It was only when the omega’s lips were chapped from dehydration, and he was whimpering because of a different emptiness in his stomach, that they stopped long enough for Paulo to grab them the water and snacks he stashed in the drawer in preparation for this heat. An omega’s only concern when preparing for their heat was comfort and safety, it was their mate’s job to take care of the practical aspects.

Omegas were generally poor at attending to their own needs during a heat, too focused on being fucked into pregnancy to care.

Well, according to Gigi.

Their alpha probably said more than that when he had sat them both down months ago to explain exactly what to expect during their first heats together. Paulo may have been too busy making jokes at the man’s stamina to properly pay attention. He was, however, impressed enough to remember how patient Gigi had been through all of Alvaro’s stuttered questions. The taller omega was so innocent for someone who’d fucked his way through a lifetime’s worth of sexual misadventures in a year. To his credit, Paulo did read the pamphlet the goalkeeper had shoved at him. “I know you weren’t listening Paulo,” he sighed in exasperation before he turned to hand a copy to the other omega, “and I know you want to be well prepared, Alvaro.”

It was actually useful since Paulo didn’t have any real firsthand knowledge seeing as he subsisted off of pills from the moment his first heat ended at fifteen, a bad fever dream if he dared say so himself. But Alvaro wasn’t like the omegas Paulo had watched on TV or heard described during Gigi’s lecture.

He was so easy.

Paulo could coax the omega to drink and eat with praises on how sweet he looked lapping up water from Paulo’s lips or eating granola from the palm of his hand. Alvaro melted into obedience when Paulo told him how proud he was that the omega listened so well. _Seriously_ , the younger omega thought, Alvaro was so lucky that he’d found him before any big bad alphas discovered how easily he bent to kind words.

When Alvaro was sated, he pressed into Paulo’s side and nuzzled against the smaller omega’s abs as his body began to gear up for another round. Paulo took a swig of water, gulping down all sixteen ounces before throwing it over his shoulder, and right into the trash bin across the room. Alvaro made an impressed noise and Paulo puffed up at the sound. He handed the omega the other empty water bottle, but Alvaro overshot his throw. It bounced against the wall and back near the bed. His face dropped, but before the omega could get down on himself over the failure, Paulo grabbed the empty bottle on the floor and pushed it back into Alvaro’s hand. He wrapped his own palm around the Spaniard’s larger one and guided their second toss together.

It went in.

Paulo cheered loudly and peppered the omega with kisses until Alvaro was laughing and giddy off of the achievement.

Soon, the smell of fresh slick started to permeate the stale air, and it was accompanied by Alvaro’s pained whimpers against Paulo’s side. Humming, Paulo pressed the omega on his back and leaned down to take his cock into his mouth. Alvaro’s muscled thighs pressed so tightly against the smaller omega’s head that, for a second, Paulo was worried he might crush his skull between them. 'It wouldn’t be a bad way to go,’ he laughed to himself as he took another inch into his mouth, chasing the taste of his own slick on the omega’s cock.

When he’d sucked Alvaro to climax once again, his ears perked up at the sound of their automatic gate opening. “Finally,” Paulo sighed loudly, “let’s give him a reason to hustle.” Alvaro looked confused as the smaller omega crawled on top of him before Paulo slammed himself down on his cock. Alvaro screamed at the sudden feeling of being entrapped in that tight warmth and Paulo was equally loud as he let loose and rode Alvaro wildly. His unabashed display stirred the omega under him, and Alvaro worked his hips up to meet Paulo. They knew each other’s bodies well, and it took them only a few moments to match their movements.

The sounds they made were vulgar and loud. From experience, it probably echoed across their gated community. Paulo smiled at the thought and powered through the beating his cunt was taking to press more moans from Alvaro.

“The neighbors are going to call the police again!” was the panicked shout that echoed across the hall outside the bedroom, as Gigi slammed open the door. It was the scent of their alpha, delicious and overwhelming, so powerful it was palpable, that sent the two omegas into climax together. Alvaro’s hands grabbed at Paulo’s biceps so hard they’d probably bruise in the morning and dragged him down, pressing the smaller omega tightly against his clammy skin. Out of courtesy for their alpha’s obnoxiously loud complaint, Paulo silenced Alvaro’s alluring noises with a kiss.

From the corner of his eyes, Paulo could see their alpha stutter out a breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to the sweet sweet music of my work's xerox machine going off for 12 hours straight today.
> 
> Two Chapters, Two POVs. First is Dybala, Second is Buffon. 
> 
> The setting is Morata lol


End file.
